


Separated by a Computer Screen

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Skype, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Eileen haven’t seen each other for a month and decide to help each other out via Skype.





	Separated by a Computer Screen

Sam looked up and down the hallway, making sure Dean was nowhere in sight, before he closed and locked his door.  Sure, once their doors were locked, neither brother ever bothered the other, but he wanted to be doubly sure he wasn’t going to be interrupted.

He’d been looking forward to this night for a very, very long time.

He glanced around the room, making sure everything was set up well enough.  He had moved his desk a few feet from the wall, closer to the bed.  His laptop was sitting on top of it, the screen tilted so that the camera caught the bed in full.

He dimmed the lights, rotating his desk lamp so it would illuminate the bed enough to see but not to create any glare.  With one final sweep of the room (tossing a dirty shirt across the room so it couldn’t be seen), Sam sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long, though, before the skype call was ringing.  He jumped toward the computer, hands shaking with excitement as he pressed the green button.

“Hi, Sam,” he heard, the computer black until the screen connected the video.  
Eileen looked as beautiful as ever.

“Hi, Eileen,” he said and signed, watching as a smile broke out on her face.  

It had been a whole month since they’d last been together, and while daily phone calls were helpful, the loss of physical touch in their relatively new relationship was taking a toll on them.  Eileen had been the one to bring up this idea, and Sam immediately agreed.

He was glad that he did when he saw that Eileen was ready: she was clad in a corset and panty set and nothing else.  For a fleeting moment he felt bad that he still had all his clothes on, but Eileen talked before he could say anything.

“I’ve missed you, Sam,” she said.  "But I’ve missed watching you take off those clothes even more.“

A sexy smirk fell on Eileen’s face, giving Sam all the confidence he needed.  He stood up, striking what he hoped was a sexy pose as his hands got to work on the buttons of his shirt.  He turned as he slid it from his shoulders, letting Eileen see the pull of his undershirt on his shoulder blades.  It was with his back to the camera that he brought the white t-shirt over his head, flexing his muscles a bit before he turned back to her.

"So strong, Sam,” Eileen commented.  She was biting the tip of one of her fingers as she watched him strip, her dark lipstick standing out around the digit.

“I might have lifted some weights earlier, just to make sure I was still looking good for you,” Sam said and signed back to her.  Eileen laughed, the sound music to Sam’s ears.

“It was worth it,” she replied.  "But I don’t think you’re done yet…"

Sam grinned, his hands falling to his belt.  He moved his hips from side to side a bit as he took the belt from its loops, tossing it to the floor.  He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before he hooked his thumbs into the top of them and slid them from his hips.  He saw Eileen’s eyes drop on the screen slightly as his boxer briefs came into view, his already aching erection visibly straining against the fabric.

Sam gave Eileen a minute to look at him before he spoke.  "Now I want to see your outfit, baby.“

Eileen smiled, taking a deep breath before she stood.  Sam sat back on the edge of his bed, leaning forward only to zoom the camera in a bit so she could see him clearer.  His eyes were glued to the screen, though, when Eileen started doing a turn for him, slowly and keeping her eyes looking to the screen the whole time.  

Her corset was form fitting and pressed her breasts upward, making them pop.  The lace underwear she had on matched, and while it was a boy-short cut, the lace was thin enough that he could see her skin through the fabric.  

"So gorgeous, Eileen,” Sam praised once she’d finished turning, palming at his erection.  "You’re so beautiful.“

Eileen smiled at Sam before she raised her hands to the ties of her corset.  Sam bit his lip, excited for what was coming.  Slowly, Eileen undid the bows all down the front until finally the corset fell from her body.  Her hands immediately went to her breasts, pinching at the nipples to tease slightly.  

"Sam…” she breathed.  Sam’s hand squeezed his hard on through the fabric of his boxer-briefs, trying to keep control of himself.  He could stare at Eileen for hours, her body, mind, and soul all gorgeous to him and shining through the computer screen.

Eileen teased her breasts for a minute before she raised her eyebrows in question, Sam understanding immediately.  He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer-briefs, sliding them slowly down his hips.  His cock was revealed inch by glorious inch, until finally it sprung free of the fabric.  Eileen bit her lip, her hands tightening on her breasts.

Sam tossed the underwear to the side, sitting back down and spreading his legs slightly.  He licked his palm before he began slowly pumping his shaft, letting Eileen have the next turn.

She stood, hooking her thumbs into her underwear just as Sam had done.  Eileen, however, turned her body to face away from the screen, revealing her ass to Sam inch by inch.  She continued holding her underwear as it slid down her legs, so that she ended up folded in half, ass in the air toward the camera.  Sam could just barely make out her pussy lips between her legs before she stood and turned, revealing her naked glory to him.

Eileen laid back on the bed, propped against pillows and angled so that she could still watch Sam on the screen.

Then she spread her legs and her hands moved to her pussy.

They watched each other carefully, hands too busy to sign any more, but letting their movements guide each other.  Sam’s hand moving on his cock matched the movement of Eileen’s fingers in and out of her cunt, her fingers of her other hand moving to rub circles on her clit.  Sam’s free hand fell to his balls, tugging and rolling them gently to increase the stimulation. 

Soon enough, both of them were panting with need.  The sight of their other half pleasuring themselves, the desperation and wish to be physically with each other and not separated by a computer screen, and the touch of their own hands on their bodies had them on edge.

“Sam…” Eileen moaned, a warning.  Sam nodded, knowing that she was close.    
“Yes, Eileen, yes…” Sam replied, continuing to nod his head and speaking clearly.  He watched her in the moments before, seeing the signs of her orgasm approaching.

“I’m coming, Sam!” she whimpered, her legs jerking as she came.  Sam gave himself one final tug before he was coming as well, spunk splashing onto the floor in front of him.  

Their eyes were hooded as they worked through their orgasms, trying to focus on one another through the computer.  Finally their hands fell to their sides, their chests panting.

“I love you,” Sam spoke and signed, his arms heavy.  Eileen smiled, still his favorite thing to see. 

“I love you, too, Sam,” she replied.  She reached off screen and pulled on a robe, laying back on the bed and pulling the computer close to her face.  Sam grabbed his computer, laying back on his own bed and settling it on his stomach.

“You’re coming back to the bunker soon, right?” he asked, his face close enough to the computer now that she could read his lips.  Eileen nodded.

“As soon as I can, Sam.”

He smiled, already wanting her here with him.  "I can’t wait.“

She nodded in agreement.  "I need to go, but we’ll talk soon.”

“Of course.”

“Bye, Sam,” Eileen said, eyes sad already.

He mirrored her sadness, not wanting to let her go but knowing they both had things to do.  "Bye, Eileen.“ 


End file.
